


Mirror Mirror

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bar, Drabble, Drinking, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Implied smut (in past), Role Reversal, Role Swap, The Master (Whittaker) - Freeform, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Please-” The Doctor raised a single hand as she tilted her head. “Please don’t call me that.”“But that’s your name.” You pressed, the world around you rocking as you swayed again. Your knees quivered beneath your weight as you felt the pressure in the back of your head increase. Spots danced across the edges of your vision, as the oddly familiar warmth you had mistaken for alcohol spread throughout you.“No sweetheart.” The Doctor smiled as she stepped forwards again, her eyes sparkling with a chaotic energy. “My name is Master.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys- me again!  
> Another little drabble I wrote to brighten an anons day on tumblr, but I really enjoyed writing this and after I have finished Ad Astra am probably going to expand this and rewrite into a full 'episode' per se.  
> So yeah please enjoy this little tease, and again please ignore any mistakes and grammar etc as this was thrown out in 30 minutes- so it hasn't been proof read.
> 
> Stay awesome!

**Mirror Mirror**

The whiskey burned the back of your throat as you struggled to swallow it down, the amber liquid lapping up the sides as you swirled it around in your hand. A single large ice cube clinked against the edges as it was swept up in the sloshing nectar, its volume quickly fading as it melted away. Sighing loudly you brought the rim of the glass to your lips, throwing back the final mouthful before slamming it back against the wooden bar. 

“Ugh” You winced, your breath hitching as you struggled to keep it down. “I hate whiskey.”

The bartender from earlier wandered towards you, their hands covered in a stained towel as they worked away at another glass; drying its surface. You spared the server a glance as they nodded towards the now empty beverage.

Tilting your head you raised a single finger as you gestured for another, their head inclining as they turned away to begin prepping.

Sighing you rested your head against your hand, staring ahead at the rows of alcohol which lined the shelves before you. Behind the shelves you caught a glimpse of your reflection, the mirrored splash back cracked and smeared in places. Straightening your shoulders you tried in vain to fix your appearance, your hair swept to the side; a mess in comparison to your usual style. Your skin was pale in the orange glow of the lights which lined the bar, red rings circling your eyes as they shimmered in the low light.

You bit the inside of your cheek at the cruel reminder of your raging emotions, the argument you had with the Doctor rising to the forefront of your memories. You didn’t mean to overstep the mark, hadn’t meant to push her that far.

A new glass of liquid regret was placed before you, the bartender offering you a tight smile as they hovered around for a second longer than usual. “Last orders. We’ll be shutting up soon.”

You nodded as your fingers curled around the cold glass tightly, clutching on to it as if it were your lifeline. “Gotcha. Do you need me to pay now?”

Taking a swig you shivered as the burning liquid slipped down the back of your throat, not enjoyable in the slightest. Although you figured it was what you deserve.

“Oh-” The bartender seemed surprised, their eyebrow rising into their hairline as they smirked. “No, it’s been covered already. Looks like you might have an admirer.”

You spluttered on your drink as you placed the glass back against the aged wood of the bar, your eyes widening as you glanced around the room in confusion. Surprisingly for a small quaint pub it was packed for a Thursday evening, the booths packed full with patrons as the walls remained lined with lingering customers. A soft mumbling filled the air as everyone went about their day, chatting and gossiping away at the most mundane of topics. 

Your heart dropped as you gave up your search for the mysterious ‘admirer’, your thoughts quickly returning to the Doctor and your friends. How were you supposed to return to a normal life now? Travelling amongst the stars themselves one day, and cascaded to the side of the street the next. 

Running your hand through your hair you closed your eyes, wishing the world would just swallow you whole.

“Well, well, well…” You froze as your eyes snapped open, the tone of the voice all too recognisable to your ears. Raising your gaze slowly, anxiety flooded your system at the sight before you. Your suspicions confirmed. It was _**him**_. “What do we have here?”

“Master?” You gasped, your hands clenched into fists as you felt your skin bristle in his presence. The Master smiled wickedly as he nodded slowly, his bottom lip quivering with excitement. 

“Hello.” He smirked, his hands pulling free the bar stool beside you as he slipped into place. You frowned as you shifted away slightly, your eyes dragging across his appearance as you analysed his presence. 

He had seemingly forgone the usual purple jacket and checkered suit for a more classic modern look. His matching checkered waistcoat and trousers were replaced with a simple white button up, overlaid with a shimmering red wine waistcoat; an intricate floral pattern stitched across its surface in black thread. His suit jacket and trousers matched the waistcoat, a golden stitch tracing the lapels of the jacket as it led down to the similarly coloured buttons.

The Master’s presence awakened the familiar burn in the pit of your stomach, your skin writhing under his gaze as his eyes glimmered with a dark promise. 

“What do _you_ want?” You sneered your body tense as you readied yourself for a fight. 

The Master scoffed as he glanced down at your drink, his hands wrapping around its base as he pulled it away from you. Bringing it to his noise, the Timelord gave it a brief whiff before throwing it back completely. Downing the Whiskey in one, the Master slammed the glass back against the table his eyes glimmering mischievously. 

“That’s no way to greet a friend.”

“We’re not friends.”

“You weren’t saying that when I-”

“I-” You quickly interrupted, your voice rising as you narrowed your eyes at him in disgust. “I didn’t know the real you then. If I had then I would never have slept with you, let’s just make that clear.”

“Crystal.” The Master smirked as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. “But don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. Hm?”

You ignored his question as you subtly shifted your arm to the side, your fingers nudging the edge of your phone as he remained tucked away in the pocket of your jeans. Rolling your neck, you tried to focus past the steady warmth that flooded your veins; the world becoming slightly unfocused around the edges.

“You’re evading the question.” You stated simply, “What are you doing here? Surely it’s not to watch me from afar.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” The Master rolled his eyes as he leant against the bar, his body fully angled towards you as he pressed his free hand into his hip. “I was merely passing through when I noticed one of the Doctor’s pets on their own.” 

“Quite frankly I’m surprised-” The Master interjected before you could, his eyes fluttering slightly as he leaned a bit too far back. Recovering the Timelord brushed himself down, his eyes narrowed inwards. “-that she would leave you on your own… Hm-”

A far away looked glazed over his eyes as he moved his hand from his hip to his chest. You frowned as a wave of nausea washed over you, your fingers abandoning the edge of your phone as you gripped onto the edge of the bar tightly. Knuckles turning white, you rode out the nausea as your stomach lurched. 

_Something wasn’t right._

“Wait-” You voiced, your speech unwittingly slurred as your eyes met the Master’s. “You didn’t buy me the drink?”

“What?” The Master stated incredulously, his eyebrows drawn as he shook his head. “No I-”

His eyes met your own as anger flashed across them. Surging forwards from his chair, his hands wrapped around your neck; squeezing tightly. You stumbled as the momentum pulled you from your own perch, your back pressed up against the corner of the bar as he stared at you intensely. His free hand remained pressed against his chest as he heaved, his jaw clenched tightly. 

“What did you put in the drink?”

“What?” You choked out, your throat aching. “I didn’t do anything-”

The Master’s eyes widened as he released his hold on your throat. Hacking loudly you leaned away as you coughed into your hand, your other slipping into your pocket and pulling your phone free discreetly. You were about to bite back a reply when you suddenly noticed the room had fallen into silence, the other patrons of the bar frozen in their state as they stared lifelessly ahead.

_What?_

“I’d step away from her if I were you.” 

Your heart skipped a beat as you whirled back around towards the source of the voice, the Master doing the same. 

Before you both stood the Doctor, her arms folded across her chest as she watched you with an un-amused gaze. You blinked rapidly as you took in her appearance. Gone was her usual clothing of a rainbow top and lilac coat, instead replaced with a sleek blood red suit. Beneath the vibrant jacket and trousers was a sheer black top, a black bralette barely visible beneath the fabric. Stunned you turned your attention to her hair, the sleek straight crop she usually adorned replaced with a messy curly do; the fringe tucked behind her ear.

She _definitely_ had to wear this suit more often.

“Doctor?” You questioned in disbelief, your eyes tearing apart her appearance bit by bit. She was even wearing heels! _Heels!_

“I don’t think that’s the Doctor.” The Master muttered beneath his breath as he stumbled forwards, his footing faltering as he fell down to a single knee.

“Oh!” The Doctor smirked, her tone colder than usual. “Finally on your knees for me?”

Stepping forwards she moved further into the light, her new look becoming clearer in the orange glow. In addition to a new suit and hair, the Doctor had seemingly experimented with makeup. Her skin shimmered with bronzer in the low light, her eyes uncharacteristically piercing as she wore a smokey eye. Most noticeably her lips adorned a bright red lipstick, her teeth a sparkling white as she flashed them in a wicked smile.

“I can assure you, dear” The Master began, his head rolling to the side as his breathing became uneven. “That I would never…”

The Master fell forwards with a crash, his body crumpled in on itself as he passed out at the Doctor’s feet. Sparing him an odd glance of disgust, she stepped over his unconscious body; her eyes locked on your own swaying form.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to be here.” She sighed, “Luckily the idiot drunk the rest of your drink, took care of his own loose end for me!”

A sense of dread rolled over you as you brought your phone close to your chest, your thumb pressed against the bottom of the screen as you quickly sought to unlock it. “Doctor?”

“Please-” The Doctor raised a single hand as she tilted her head, her hand thrown to one side. “Please don’t call me that.”

“But that’s your name.” You pressed, the world around you rocking as you swayed again. Your knees quivered beneath your weight as you felt the pressure in the back of your head increase. Spots danced across the edges of your vision, as the oddly familiar warmth you had mistaken for alcohol spread throughout you. 

“No sweetheart.” The Doctor smiled as she stepped forwards again, her eyes sparkling with a chaotic energy. “My name is Master.” 

Your heart plummeted as the revelation sunk in. Somehow, despite her face and familiar voice you believed her. The darkness she excluded swallowing you whole, too similar to the Master’s own foreboding presence to ignore. Plus after everything you had seen the past year, from talking rhinos to living plastic, this wouldn’t be the strangest.

Shaking your head you quickly raised your phone, your fingers flying across the screen as you pressed down on the Doctor’s contact. You gasped as the Doctor’s- no Master’s hands wrapped around your wrist, her grip tight as you wretched the phone from your hand. Turning the screen around, the Master sighed loudly as she shook her head in disappointment. 

“Really?” She tossed the device to the side, the ringer quietly reverberating around the room as it awaited an answer. “Don’t know why I expected more.”

You sneered as adrenalin shot through you, your knee kicking out at her shins as you yanked your wrist free from her grip. Cursing the Master pulled away, leaving you free. Gasping you stepped to the side, surging forwards a couple of steps before faltering. 

_That was a mistake._

Free from her grip but away from your only support, your knees gave way sending you careening into the floor. Your getaway scampered by the nausea and impending unconsciousness which pulled you under. Tilting your head to the side, you stared at the Master- the real Master you knew. His eyes closed and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as he snored away in his sleep. 

_What?_

Your eyes fluttered as you struggled to keep them open, the soft clicking of heels on wood filling the air as the faint ringing of your phone eventually ended. 

“Oh no!” The Master cooed sarcastically as she approached you slowly, her voice lulling you into a fitful sleep. “Straight to voicemail. Shall we leave a message?”

You groaned softly as you tried to fight back, your mind trying desperately to stay tethered to the present. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

You barely flinched as your phone was suddenly kicked into your line of sight, the Doctor’s contact image coming into view before being crushed by the heel of the Master’s shoe. 

Sighing loudly, your eyes watered as you slowly slipped them closed, her hauntingly familiar face edging into your vision as she smiled sweetly.

“This’ll be fun.” She sang, her eyes glancing between yourself and the prone Timelord beside you. “Just you wait and see.”

You sighed as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your consciousness falling away into the darkness; a ghostly kiss to the side of your cheek leading you into the unknown.


End file.
